For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle body lower structure including left and right side sills extending in a vehicle front-rear direction along outer ends in a vehicle width direction of a vehicle body, wherein the vehicle body lower structure includes a dashboard cross member (dash cross member) connected to front ends of the left and right side sills and extending in the vehicle width direction, and outriggers connected to rear ends of front side frames and the front ends of the left and right side sills and extending in the vehicle width direction, and a dashboard lower (dash lower panel) having a wheel housing portion (wheel arch-shaped portion) is joined to the dashboard cross member and the outrigger to be sandwiched therebetween. With this vehicle body lower structure, an amount of backward movement of the dashboard lower when a narrow offset collision load is applied thereto is reduced.